Baby It's Cold Outside
by Coyote's Shadow
Summary: Helga was switched to a private school, and it's been years since she's seen Arnold. What happened when they run into each other at a party?  Please review!


_I long to feel that wince in my heart,_

_As I went looking I couldn't stop,_

_Now I'm waiting for you,_

_Yes it does,_

_It takes an ocean of trust,_

_In the kingdom of rust…._

She could see her breath rising in front of her as she stepped out onto her stoop. She shoved her hands in her pockets and took a deep breath, reveling in the pain and freshness of the cold air. She scowled and hung her head, closing her eyes and she prepared herself for what she was about to do. She hadn't seen any of them—except Phoebe- since 8th grade, where she got switched to a private school by Big Bob, in hopes that she would straighten up and become more like Olga. She had to admit it had changed her. She was no longer the bully and had very much gotten in touch with her feminine side. At sixteen she looked splendid. Perfectly, but not overly, curved. Her blonde hair long and falling in loose curls at her back tastefully held in place but a familiar bow. Her eyebrows were now perfectly manicured, and light makeup adorning her face. She leaned against the railing and looked up at the stars while she waited for Phoebe. The moonlight glinted off her small, silver nose hoop.

"Konichiwa, Helga-san!" A small voice piped up. Helga smiled and bounced down the steps to greet her friend, putting a loose arm around her shoulders.

"Heya Pheebs." She let go of her after their brief hug. Phoebe smiled and they started walking.

"Are you nervous?" Phoebe asked quietly. Helga sighed and looked away. Phoebe gave a small smile. "Well, I think you'll do fine." She and Helga shared a look, which Helga finished by rolling her eyes with a smile. Phoebe giggled. The walk was short, and easy. Helga knew the route well and soon found herself staring up at a very familiar door. Her and Phoebe glanced at each other before Phoebe knocked on the door. Music could be heard from the inside, as well as the sound of laughing and chatter. It took a few moments for the door to open. Gerald was silhouetted in the doorway, a smile on his face and a drink in his had.

"BABE!" he said loudly, calling over the music and bringing Phoebe into the house under the curve of his arm. Helga watched with a half smile as Phoebe blushed, before Gerald turned to her then, with an unknowing look in your eye. "And who is this fine lady, babe?" He asked Phoebe softly. Helga smirked.

"What's the matter, hair boy, don't recognize me?"

"Helga!" he sputtered. Phoebe giggle and slid an arm around his waist.

"I told you she'd changed."

"You gonna make me stand out here all night or what? It's cold!" Helga pushed her way into the house and let the door click behind her. She smiled at the look on Gerald's face and clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't look so shocked, Geraldo, you've changed too." She turned to Phoebe, "I'm gonna find the food Pheebs, I'll catch up with you later." Phoebe nodded as Helga slipped into the crowd. Gerald let out a breath slowly. Phoebe gave him a sideways glance and a small smile.

For the very first time, there's no words to be found  
Opened up our eyes, there was love all around…

Arnold was laughing at something Rhonda had said when Helga caught sight of him. He was standing to the right of the snack table, a red cup in his hand and a playful look on his face. Stinky stood next to him, laughing along. Helga pretended not to notice him and went up to pour herself some punch. As she sipped the liquid, she took in her surroundings. They had beautifully decorated the boarding house for Christmas. Tinsel and lights were everywhere. The teenagers milling about were all donned in Christmas colors, Helga being the only exception in her pink party dress, hidden beneath her jacket at the moment. Cheerful Christmas music was playing and a large Christmas tree was off to the side, a mound of small presents placed under the tree. She sighed at the beauty of it all and leaned casually against the table.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you earlier." A deep and smooth voice broke her revelry. She turned to him in surprise, trying to cover the look of shock on her face, but a hand automatically jumped to her chest daintily. Arnold smiled, noticing—and liking—the gesture. "I don't think we've met, I'm Arnold. May I take your coat?" He held his hands up as if to help her. She blushed and bowed her head with a nod, beginning to unbutton the black woolen jacket. Arnold politely took her in as she did so, enthralled with her. The way the Christmas lights flickered in her blonde hair, and the subtle glitter in her make up brought out her flawlessly pale skin. As she began to slip the jacket off, he had to bite his tongue. The pink sweater dress hugged her athletic form,, but was modest in that it didn't show much skin at all. His eyes slid back up from her high heeled pink shoes to her eyes, and he found himself caught in pale blue oceans as she gently laid her jacket in his waiting hands.

"Don't you recognize me?" She asked with a soft smile. He shook his head and blinking to bring his brain back into function.

"No…I'm afraid I don't." Her smile grew a little bigger with his response and she rolled her eyes before looking back at him, placing a hand on her jutted hip.

"It's me, Football-Head!" Arnold nearly choked, his eyes going wide. She laughed and brushed some hair out of her face, giving him a long, slow blink.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Helga, it's just…been so long!" he blushed and looked away. "You've grown up quite a bit." He bit his lip, squeezing the jacket in his hands before looking back at her. She stepped forward, a smirk on her face.

"You too, Arnold," A tingle slid down his spine when his name escaped her lips. She took another step forward, and he tilted his head slightly when he felt her lips brush again his ear, "You're standing under mistletoe." His eyes burst open and he looked down at her, she was smiling pleasantly. He blushed and found his eyes traveling to her lips. Her hand slipped up onto his chest hesitantly and his free hand found it's way to her waist. He broke the gap quickly, and Helga suddenly found his lips enveloping hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and she gripped his t-shirt tightly in her hand. It felt too short when they broke and she looked up to find him blushing. He stepped back, and she followed suit.

"I'll just go put your coat up…" he tailed off and smiled to her, before dashing away. She took up her spot against the table again, taking a drink of her punch while she pondered his actions and silently congratulated herself on her boldness.

Arnold leaned back against the wall of his room, clutching her jacket to him tightly. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, and was suddenly aware of the faint smell of citrus and vanilla. He blinked and brought the jacket up to his face, taking in the scent of her. He groaned and moved away from the wall, grabbing a tag, writing her name on it and clipping it to the jacket before laying it out on his bed. He smiled to himself and looking up through the skylights at the stars. _What a surprise_, he mused, putting his hands in his pockets and returning downstairs.


End file.
